


Filthy (Gorgeous)

by DynamicDuo (XylB)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Multi, PWP, Trans Kyle Rayner, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/DynamicDuo
Summary: "Only you would think coming on someone ispolite," Jason retorts breathlessly, but his hips stumble on the next thrust, a telltale one-two trip."It is when he's asking sonicelyfor it." Roy undulates his fingers in a dirty grind, tuned straight into Kyle's trembling, the panted gasps that tell him he's close."I'm notasking," Kyle bites out, grinning at Jason's quiet moan. Roy shivers at his tone, that familiar mix of playful and bossy that really cranks him up, gets him pliant and pleading under both of them. Dangerous game to play when he's the one controlling the pace, but Roy knows he'd do anything Kyle asked or didn't ask.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Filthy (Gorgeous)

**Author's Note:**

> Watched King Cobra and the only part I absorbed was the montage set to Filthy/Gorgeous by the Scissor Sister, hence the title. And the theme. I would say it was an impactful film. Cannot stop thinking about the necklace 'ting' in time with the music. 
> 
> In case it was missed in the tags, Kyle is trans!
> 
> Incest shippers do not interact.

The mattress creaks as Roy climbs up the bed on his knees, wiping his mouth on his forearm where he'd just been sucking Kyle off, getting him nice and hard but not yet close enough to come. Kyle breathes heavy below him, the stuttered rise and fall of his chest forcing his lips to part for air, forcing Roy to drop his gaze straight to them, licks his own swollen ones to watch Kyle watch _him_ in return. He swings a leg over Kyle's chest to sit on him, grinning reckless as Kyle's eyes fall to the slide of his hand, tracking each twist of his wrist around himself. 

"Always so fucking messy." Kyle drags a finger through the pre-come on the head, grinning up at Roy with that filthy smile of his. Roy scoffs and rolls his hips forward into his hand. 

"Oh, you love it." 

"Yeah, I do." Kyle's fingers dig hot brands into his hips, firm against the sweaty curve of his palm. Jason moans from the armchair, one leg drawn up so he can press the heel of his hand to the bulge in his jeans. 

Roy snaps his gaze to Jason, grinning as wicked as he can. "I never said you could touch." 

"You never said I couldn't," Jason bites back. There's a challenge in the splay of his legs, in the sweep of his chest down to where he grinds against himself, opening his mouth on a deliberately breathy little moan that drives Roy's blood up to a boil. Kyle squirms underneath him, teeth catching on his lower lip and sinking in as he watches Jason, both of them transfixed by the dirty rolls of his hips. 

Roy rocks forward enough to rub his cock against Kyle's cheek, leaving a smear of slick over the bone that makes Kyle smirk dirty and turn back to him, something distinctly _pretty_ in the way his eyelashes flick down and up with his gaze, roaming over Roy like he's drinking him in. 

"You can just ask," Kyle offers, lifting his chin to rub his mouth against the side of Roy's dick. Roy bucks forward helplessly, hand paused at his base, fever-pitch heat roiling through his gut at the dry brush of Kyle's lips. He doesn't get a chance to ask before Kyle opens his mouth and pushes the seal of his lips to the underside, like he's planning to leave a mark right fucking there. Then he _sucks_ , a smack-wet pulse against Roy's sensitive skin that makes him groan, planting a hand on the wall to brace himself. 

" _Jesus_ ," he pants, tries to move and finds himself pinned in place by the now-firm hands on his hips, a grip like iron keeping him seated where he is - a moan wobbles out of his throat, his skin prickling all over at the next deliberate pulse of suction. Kyle's eyes drift closed as his tongue presses up against that same spot, digging in devastatingly pointedly. 

Roy glances to his right again, scratches his nails against the wall to fist his hand. Jason licks his palm from heel to fingertip, curling his tongue around his middle and ring fingers just enough to make Roy whimper high in the back of his throat, trembling at the slow, luxurious licks of Kyle's tongue against his underside. Jason works his hand into his jeans with little preamble, eyes piercing a burning hole right through Roy as he shudders, a delicate roll that runs from shoulders all the way to his hips. 

"Jesus fucking _Christ_ ," Roy pants, torn between the two of them, between the slick side of Kyle's mouth and the pornography in the armchair, the incessant, burning thrill up his spine at watching, _being_ watched - 

"Most people just call me Kyle," Kyle says, breath hot and damp against Roy's shaft. He smirks. Squeezes Roy's hips nice and slow and just like Jason would. "But _you_ can call me whatever you like." 

"A fucking tease," Roy accuses, rubbing impatiently against Kyle's damn _mouth_. "That's what I'd call you right about now." 

"Aw, you hear that, Jase?" Kyle tosses a grin in his direction, pauses to admire the picture Jason makes there, detached and wholly invested all at once. "He called me a _tease_." 

"I'd call you a lot worse if your teeth weren't right next to my dick." 

"That's just _mean_ ," Jason teases, swinging his legs down to stand up. He climbs on behind Roy _easy_ , straddling Kyle and pushing up flush to Roy's back - Roy shivers at the grit of denim and leather against his bare back, ground in even harder when Jason slots his fingers between Kyle's on his hips and pushes up against his ass. 

"Maybe I like being mean." Roy grins, looping an arm around Jason's neck to twist and kiss him, fists his hand in the shorter hair at the base of Jason's neck. Jason moans softly into his mouth, poured directly on his tongue like the fucking nectar of the gods. 

"I like you when you're nice," Kyle says, and sets his mouth right back to Roy. "But fucked out works fine, too." 

Roy twitches forward against his lips, tipping his head back against Jason's shoulder as he grinds between them, moans aloud at the twin holds on his hips, at the filthy back-and-forth Jason rubs against his ass, the denim rough and unforgiving and _hot_. He doesn't care if he gets fucking friction burn from it. 

Jason peels away from his back just enough to shrug off the jacket and tear off his shirt, discarding them off the edge of the bed as Kyle presses the flat of his tongue to the head of Roy's cock, fucking _grinning_ at him with his eyes, crinkled in the corners. He could get Roy to come just like this and he knows it. The wall of heat that presses against his shoulders comes with a quiet groan, a chin digging into his shoulder as Jason's mouth works on his neck. Teeth scrape over his jugular, fingers weave into his hair, Kyle kisses slow, _wet_ , indulgent, a fucking tease all over. 

"Stay put." Jason's voice rumbles against his jaw in a dizzying timbre. Roy's stomach swoops. 

"You? Giving orders? That's funny," Roy quips, shuddering breathlessly at the next sweep of Kyle's tongue. 

"I'm cleaning up your damn messes," Jason murmurs, a grin cutting into his cheek. Then his weight disappears from behind Roy, all that slow, filthy heat drip-dripping into his gut at the anticipation. 

Jason reaches for the drawer, and the next thing Roy knows, Kyle _moans_ against his dick, his eyes wide and locked onto Roy, brow creasing delicately in the middle. He coughs out another _oh_ , _Jason_ , and Roy twists to watch Jason sink down on Kyle once more, shouldered between his thighs like the dirtiest picture frame. Roy wants a snapshot of this moment, permanent memory of the stumbled exhale on his skin, the flex of fingers on his hip, the evidence of the discarded lube bottle and Jason's arm working in firm rolls against the sheets. He meets Roy's eyes, thick and heavy and filthy with intent, and _smirks_. 

A gasp punches out of Kyle, his entire body arching under Roy - he tears a hand from his hip to fist the sheets instead, the column of his throat bared and gorgeous, the faintest sheen of sweat on the hollow of it. It bobs on his next cut-off noise and all Roy can think of is pressing his lips to that curve. 

"Fuck, don't stop," Kyle pants. Every roll of his hips bumps his chest up against Roy's thighs. The only reply is Jason's hummed agreement, purred against Kyle's cock in a vibration that Roy feels phantom. He's welcomely familiar with the punch-thrust of Jason's fingers, wants them working him open almost as badly as he wants to watch him do the same to Kyle. 

"How many is he on?" Roy asks, shivers when Kyle catches his lower lip on his dick again, his rhythm broken by panting. 

"Two," Kyle murmurs, closes his eyes at the next sharp buck of his hips, muffles a groan on Roy. "'S so _good_ , Roy." 

"Gonna make me jealous." Roy cards a hand through Kyle's hair, whines in the back of his throat when Kyle gathers enough coordination to suck on him again, that oddly good _pulse_. It's noisy in comparison to the backing track of Jason behind them, sucking neatly and wetly, only punctuated by the slick thrust of his fingers. 

Kyle pushes Roy up onto his knees to let him angle better, a flush bleeding through to his cheeks at the next pointed roll of Jason's arm, jostling them both when combined with how Kyle rises up to meet them, moaning thickly around Roy as he sinks in. He can't get more than a couple inches in before he gags Kyle with the angle, pushing his tongue too far back in his mouth, but it works just fine for him. Kyle's leftover spit helps slick up the slide of his hand, his fingers bumping Kyle's lips on each stroke, and Kyle sucks _sloppy_. His tongue works in thick swirls over the head, all sensation. 

Roy feels like he's drowning with it, each noise, each gasp, each moan, each suck brushing over his skin like a caress, like a hot, possessive brand on the back of his neck, like when Kyle holds him down to fuck him or when Jason drags his head down into his lap, hot and filthy and so sordid his skin prickles at the thought. Every push of Kyle's tongue, each more fervent than the last, feels like fucking fireworks, bright and sparkling under Roy's rapidly declining coherency. He can feel the punch in his gut before it takes root, tightening up his insides in that familiar knot of pure fucking _heat_. 

" _Ngh_ , I'm gonna come," he manages, gasped between desperate breaths, rolling selfishly into Kyle's mouth just to chase that elusive edge, grasping onto anything he can _find_ \- the wall, himself, his wrist twinging with the pace, the ache, every part of him a pinpoint of fire that melts into all other sensation, background noise. 

"Mm - _mm_ \- " Kyle pushes him out of his mouth, panting raggedly for air, looks earnestly up at him, arousal black-blown in his pupils and pulled in the swelling pout of his lower lip. "Here, want you to - " He cuts off with a loud groan, deep in his chest and reverbed through all of Roy's frazzled nerves as he leans his weight on the wall and jacks himself off, transfixed by the urgent shudder through Kyle's body, in the slack of his jaw, at the jackknife threatening to buck Roy straight off and the whimper of Jason's name. 

Roy's jaw locks up with a groan, Kyle's name mixed somewhere in there, as his pace stumbles and he comes, shutting his eyes with a whine. Kyle gasps below him, nails biting crescents into Roy's hips, squirms at whatever Jason's doing now, his panting harsh and desperate. 

It takes effort to open his eyes when his orgasm's wrung him dry, but Kyle looks so fucking pretty with come on him. There's a stripe on his cheek, and a couple over his jaw, and a few pathetic beads of it dripped onto his neck, and Roy _aches_ to curl his tongue over the curves and dips and planes, swallow the taste and beg for more. 

" _Jason_." It sounds like it's been _punched_ out of Kyle, like his ribs are collapsing in on the wheeze, and his eyes snap wide, startled, abrupt, his mouth trembling with his one-two heaving breaths, sucking them in like he's suffocating, staring helplessly at Roy seconds before he shudders violently and slams them shut with a noise halfway between a groan and a sob. 

Jason moans as Kyle comes, wet and filthy music to Roy's ears - behind him, he can hear the thump where Kyle kicks the bed, digging his heels in to rock up harder, but he's far too busy admiring the sight to turn around. Kyle flails a hand like he wants to grab at Jason, but it collides clumsily with Roy's thigh instead. 

"Please, _please_ , don't stop," Kyle begs, scrabbling uselessly at Roy's thigh. His eyebrows furrow sharply, his mouth slack. 

Roy does twist around now, leaning back to thread a hand through Jason's hair and push him down just like Kyle wants to. Jason _groans_ , shoulders shivering finely as Roy grinds his mouth against Kyle's fitful hips, his thighs clamping desperately to Jason's sides. It's hard to mistake the jolt of Jason's hips. Can't touch himself with his fingers buried in Kyle's ass, can't do anything else but blink his eyes open to look up at Roy and moan slutty around Kyle, a desperate ring to it. 

Kyle whimpers through his second orgasm, slamming a hand against the headboard and arching into Jason's mouth, all long, lean, _attractive_ lines, right down to the tensed muscle in his legs. Roy wants to run his tongue up the cut of his hips. Wants to bite filthy down his happy trail, leave a path of marks to mirror the one Jason likes to leave across their collarbones, all sharp teeth and tender tongue. 

Roy keeps pressing until Kyle slumps under them, shivering pleasantly at the lazy pull of Jason's tongue, at the way it curls filthy around the head - a deliberate show for Roy, when Jason meets his eyes and repeats the move. His hand slips from Jason's hair to replace his mouth when Jason rises, clambering to his knees to _finally_ touch himself, firm, hard rolls of the heel of his hand just like on the armchair, two of his fingers glistening with lube. 

Roy rubs Kyle in circles, digs his fingertips in against the sensitive spots that make Kyle pant his name and shudder, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Jason unzip himself. 

"I'm close," Jason breathes, fishes himself out with his clean hand to start up a quick rhythm. Kyle spreads his legs another inch, smirks up all dirty at him. 

"C'mon," he says, low and pitched just right to set Roy's teeth on edge, residual arousal burning a path up his spine. Jason shuffles up and braces himself with a hand on Kyle's abdomen, his forearm sticking automatically to Roy's with both of their sweat, plastered up like papier-mâché. 

"Fuck, you sure?" Jason's breathing comes quicker, shallower, jeans shoved halfway down his thighs and arm flexing with his furious pace. Roy loves it, loves him from the desperation in his eyes to the circle of his fist, loves how fucking wound up he gets just from _watching_. Roy grins wicked, grinds his fingers in hard enough to make Kyle curse and squirm, kicking his heels into the bed. 

"Pretty sure he's about to come again," Roy says, presses in _hard_ just to hear Kyle whimper for _faster, Roy, please, more_. His fingers are soaked thick with spit and pre-come, slicking up the pads to work against Kyle's cock. It must be hard enough to hurt, now, but Kyle just rolls his hips up and tightens his hold on Roy. 

"It's only polite," Roy adds, licking his lips as Jason fucks into his own fist. The head pops through the circle of his fingers in almost a tease, another thing on the long list of body parts Roy wants to get his mouth on, wants to drag his tongue rough and make Jason quake above him. 

"Only you would think coming on someone is _polite_ ," Jason retorts breathlessly, but his hips stumble on the next thrust, a telltale one-two trip. 

"It is when he's asking so _nicely_ for it." Roy undulates his fingers in a dirty grind, tuned straight into Kyle's trembling, the panted gasps that tell him he's close. 

"I'm not _asking_ ," Kyle bites out, grinning at Jason's quiet moan. Roy shivers at his tone, that familiar mix of playful and bossy that really cranks him up, gets him pliant and pleading under both of them. Dangerous game to play when he's the one controlling the pace, but Roy knows he'd do anything Kyle asked or didn't ask. 

Jason comes with a low groan of Kyle's name, hanging his head as come drips onto Kyle's cock in globs, massaged in by Roy's fingers - he can taste Jason thick on the back of his tongue, sense-memory alone, grinds into Kyle until he tenses up and comes with a tight shudder, twitching up into the hot beads of come Jason's still working out of himself, trembling all over with the remnants of his orgasm. It knocks Roy breathless in the best way, watching the lines of their bodies flex and relax in gradual time, gentling his fingers to a smooth rub when Kyle stops shaking. 

Roy sweeps his thumb across Kyle to scoop up the heady mixture of their come and sucks it clean like salt off one of those tequila shots, grins at the way Jason murmurs his name and leans over to kiss him, carefully pinning his weight on Kyle's ribs. He kisses loose, lazy, slack with the aftershocks still wringing through his system, his hand pumping lazily between his legs. 

When Roy's thighs start to burn with the ache, he climbs off of Kyle to stretch out and kiss him, soothing the swell of his lip with his tongue as Jason settles on Kyle's other side. Kyle kisses them in turns, cradling the back of Jason's skull and curving his palm over Roy's shoulder just as sweetly, as lovingly as Jason's hand rests on Kyle's chest, right over his heart. 

Roy's content to stay there forever, pressing indulgent kisses up and down Kyle's jaw, right to the bolt of it and back to his chin, where he bumps Jason's mouth and ends up laughing into a kiss with _him_ instead. Kyle's lips brush over Roy's throat, Jason's jaw, anywhere he can reach until they turn their attention back to him. Then Jason snorts out a laugh and licks a wide stripe up Kyle's jaw and cheek, right where Roy's come landed. 

"Aw, come on, you couldn't have done that _any_ other way?" Kyle complains, pushing Jason off with a laugh. He wipes at his wet cheek. Roy giggles and darts in to follow Jason's lead, licking across his throat where the rest of his come is - Kyle shoves him off as well, sighing loudly to the ceiling as they collapse in giggles either side of him. 

"Animals," Kyle accuses fondly. 

"Funny, you weren't complaining about my tongue earlier," Jason replies, stretching his arms above his head. Kyle grins at Roy and suddenly rolls himself on top of Jason, muttering a _c'mere, then_ while leaning down to attempt to lick his face. Roy crumbles into breathless laughter as they wrestle, with Jason shouting uselessly as Kyle tries to push past the cross of his forearms to lick his cheek. 

It's only a brief fight before Kyle triumphantly drags his tongue over Jason's jaw - Jason slumps with a sigh while Kyle pulls a face and wipes his tongue off with his fingers. 

"You still taste like aftershave," he says, grimacing with his next swallow. 

"Well yeah, I _did_ just get home," Jason replies, jabbing a finger at Kyle's chest. "Not my fault you two distracted me before I could shower." 

"I think we can fix that," Roy comments, trading a look with Kyle. "How about we distract you _in_ the shower?" 

"You know I can't get it up again that quickly." There's an edge of a moan to it, though, and a matching edge in Jason's eyes that tells Roy he wants to _try_. 

"We'll see," Kyle promises, and rakes his gaze down both of them, like hot coals. Roy shivers under the attention. Jason just makes a soft, helpless noise and leans up to kiss them again, just as fervent as when they started. 


End file.
